SCHOOL WOES! español
by Sombra Oscura
Summary: Los Titanes van a la escuela. Otra chica toma a Robin, Starfire es popular, Cyborg tiene clase de Arte,Chico Bestia tiene levantamiento de pesas y Raven está en el gimnasio! Versión en español La original está en inglés


SCHOOL WOES! No es mi idea. Es de una genial autora llamada toubled-ego. Yo le pedí permiso antes de traducirla. ¡Aquí les va!

* * *

Honestamente, era un día normal en la Torre Titán. Cyborg estaba intentando mejorar los puntos altos de Robin en los videojuegos, Chico Bestia trataba de ganarle a Cyborg y hacia chistes por aquí y por acá, Starfire intentaba entender las formas de actuar en la Tierra, Robin estaba haciendo un duro pero reconfortante entrenamiento y Raven estaba en su diaria rutina de meditación.

De repente, de ninguna parte se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" Cyborg pregunta después de pausar su juego.

Chico Bestia sólo se encoje los hombros "No lo sé. ¿Quién realmente remaría un bote desde Ciudad Gótica hasta la Torre Titán?"

"El cartero." Respondió Cyborg después de abrir la puerta y encontrar una caja de madera empaquetada extremadamente grande.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos", Raven decía.

Estaba en meditación profunda.

Relajada.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos", continua."Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azara"-

"¡Oigan todos¡Tiempo de abrir el correo!" dijo una voz familiar.

Raven inmediatamente perdió su concentración y cayó al suelo. Hubiera gritado de frustración si su curiosidad no le hubiera gritado que fuera a ver que había traído el correo. Así que salió de su cuarto y fue a la sala común donde ya estaban todos reunidos esperándola.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Robin.

Chico Bestia aplaudía y saltaba arriba y debajo de pura emoción. "¡Oh, sí¡Vamos a abrirlo para saberlo!"

Y con eso, Cyborg agarró la tapa y la abrió. Todos echaron un vistazo dentro.

"¡¿¡¿Mochilas, cartapacios, lápices, colores¿¡¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?!?" gritaba Chico Bestia mientras se jalaba las orejas.

Robin agarró la nota sujeta a la caja. "Chicos, aquí hay una carta. Dice: A nuestros amigos, Los Jóvenes Titanes, ya que nos han salvado tantas veces…"

Raven puso los ojos en blanco, "Que buena forma de empezar una carta."

"…estamos claramente en deuda…" continuaba Robin.

"Aaawww. Ellos desean mostrar su apreciación compartiendo estos lujosos regalos y esta maravillosa carta llena de escrituras satisfactorias." Declaró Starfire mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuando, Robin lee: "… y les queremos agradecer mandándoles certificados de aprendizaje gratis para la Escuela Secundaria de Ciudad Gótica, además de cosas de regreso-a-clases gratis. Esperamos que disfruten de nuestros regalos de regalos y otra vez ¡gracias por ser Los Jóvenes Titanes! De sus amigos y locos admiradores de Ciudad Gótica que están orgullosos de tenerlos aquí. P.D.: Compórtense en la escuela :D"

"**¡N****NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** ¡¿Cómo nos pueden hacer ir a la escuela¡Recuerdo la escuela cuando era pequeño y todos me molestaban por ser bajito!" Chico Bestia grita mientras corre en círculos hasta que Raven le mete el pie y causa que se tropiece.

Ella suspira y dice, " Es algo que tendremos que hacer, nos guste o no. Sé que todos odian la escuela, pero no pueda ser ese malo¿verdad? "Ella tardó un momento para pensar. " Espera¿te molestaban por ser bajito?¿Y qué hay sobre el verde?"

Cyborg prosiguió de donde se había quedado Raven. "¿De qué estás hablando?" gritó Cyborg. "Los de primero siempre son molestados y-"

"¿Por qué deberías tú de preocuparte de ser molestado? Pues eres el más fuerte¿estoy correcta? Y además¿Por qué alguien nos querría molestar en primer lugar?" Starfire preguntó.

" ……………. "" Bien, la escuela comienza mañana. Podríamos probarla y ver cómo va en nuestro primer día. Y como Raven dijo, puede ser que no sea tan malo" Robin dijo.

Starfire sonrió y chilló emocionada el ir a una escuela de la tierra. "¡Entonces celebraremos el día próximo de nuestro primer día escolar de la tierra¡Haré mi pudín de la celebración!!"

Starfire chilló una más vez antes de correr a la cocina para alistar todo. Los demás sólo gimieron.Mañana, el primer día de noveno grado comenzará.

* * *

Bueno. Ahí está el primer capítulo. Si quieren leer la versión original en inglés, visiten el profile de troubled-ego. 

¡Ése es todo para ahora!

Starfire: Gozaría mucho si hicieras lo que se llama review.

Raven: Dense prisa. Se me acaba la paciencia.


End file.
